


Page Sixty-Two

by green-leaf (greenleaf)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Time, Humor, M/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/pseuds/green-leaf
Summary: Steve had a feeling this was all Clint’s fault. He was the only one who would even dare bring a Teen Vogue magazine into the Tower and leave it on the coffee table in the common area living room in full view of the other residents of the Tower who, despite not interested in toting around that kind of reading material, would certainly still flip through it when they saw it - those gossipy birds.





	Page Sixty-Two

**Author's Note:**

> My life is not really okay right now, so I wanted to write something where I didn't overthink stuff, even though god knows I also thought harder about this than I should have.
> 
> A spin on the idea of _**First Times**_.

Steve had a feeling this was all Clint’s fault. He was the only one who would even dare bring a Teen Vogue magazine into the Tower and leave it on the coffee table in the common area living room in full view of the other residents of the Tower who, despite not interested in toting around that kind of reading material, would certainly still flip through it when they saw it - those gossipy birds.

It was Bruce who had first noticed the magazine, snatching it up and bringing it to the dining area where everyone was gathered for breakfast. Natasha had teased him about it, but had looked a few times over his shoulder at the pages.

Thor, ever curious about Midgardian’s odd customs, had joined in, asking Nat to read a few interesting passages to him. Clint was being a mess and adding commentary. Bucky scoffed, but wasn’t fooling anyone with how attentive he was.

And Tony, who was a bit high from a thirty-plus hour work binge – still not done, just taking a break, much to Steve’s chagrin – was the one to notice the words on the magazine cover and have them turn to Page Sixty-Two.

First Time Tag.

“First app you check when you wake up in the morning?” Bruce asked, their designated questioner for the game. He made a face. “For those of us who are not as attached to their phones as Tony and Clint, maybe we can also call it: first thing you ask JARVIS in the morning?”

Tony made a noise of disgust. “I resent my AI being called an app. How degrading.”

Steve slid his plate of bacon closer. Tony was quick to be snippy when tired. He then answered, “I usually ask about the weather. Tony checks the stock market.”

“Helps me gauge if Pepper’s going to kill me that day or not,” Tony mumbled around his mouthful.

“Email,” Bruce said simply.

“Upon awakening, JARVIS informs me promptly whenever I get calls from my love Jane or my dear Darcy,” Thor declared proudly. “Darcy always leaves Knock-Knock jokes on my calls. They are most amusing.”

“Oh, hey, that’s almost like mine,” Clint exclaimed. “I usually check my Joke of the Day app or Random Fact of the Day.”

Bruce checked the list in between sips of tea. “The first wedding you attended?”

“I have not yet had the pleasure of attending a Midgardian ceremony,” Thor said. “But the first nuptials I have ever witnessed were between Ancora, one of my Mother's trusted knights, and Illora, her childhood sweetheart. The celebration lasted five moons. I got most drunk.” He added proudly.

“Oh, I would love to have been part of that,” Tony groaned. “First wedding I could remember was for business. I was six. It was boring.”

Bucky snickered. “Stevie and I went to one when we were kids. Didn’t know who was getting married, but we snuck in because they were giving away free ice cream to the guests’ kids.”

“I was on a mission at the time in Ireland,” Natasha shared. “There was a couple getting married close to the hotel I was staying at. The bride was redheaded, easy to pretend I was a cousin.” She smirked. “I may have swiped a few bottles from the open bar. Helped me get through the mission.”

They cheered at that.

“Okay.” Bruce skipped a few questions. They all agreed to skip the cliché relationship ones. “Oh, this one: First mobile phone and first person you ever called?”

“Ooh! Ooh! Let’s have the oldies answer that one,” Clint said, elbowing Bucky and letting out a yelp when Bucky elbowed him back with his metal arm.

Steve smiled down at his plate. “Well, mine is–”

“–wait! No! Never mind!” Clint suddenly piped up, making a face. “You don’t have to answer. You’re just going to answer something sappy and no doubt related to Stark.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “For your information, the first phone I ever got was from SHIELD before Tony gave me a Starkphone, and the first person I ever called was Phil.” He grinned. “The first text message I ever got was from Tony though.” He turned to Tony. “I still have it.”

Tony made a face despite the grin obviously tugging at his lips. “It’s why he’s always so careful with his stupid phone even though I told him JARVIS saves everything and can transfer stuff to the new one.”

Clint made gagging noises before turning to Bucky. “Okay, how about you, pretty boy? You stole some rando phone and it’s Steve, right?”

Bucky shrugged. “I stole one back when I was on the run, yeah, but Stevie was the one who kept calling _me_. First call I ever made when I was myself,” he grinned, “was to you, birdbrain.”

Clint was rarely rendered speechless and flushed. Everybody laughed. He punched Bucky on the arm, but Bucky just kissed his shoulder with a grin.

“I like this one,” Natasha spoke up, pointing over Bruce's shoulder. “First thing you notice about a person?”

“Their strength!” Thor bellowed.

Bruce scratched his head. “You can’t actually gauge a person’s strength at first glance.”

“Jane hit Thor with her jeep and Darcy tasered him,” Natasha reminded him.

“Felled by two fearsome ladies, tis an honor.” Thor grinned widely. “How about you, Fair Natasha?”

Natasha thought about it. “Their eyes,” she said simply without any explanations.

“I don’t really know. Maybe their face or their smile?” Bruce smiled sheepishly. “I, uh, back when I was on the run, I had to figure out quickly if people recognized me or if they were sincere or going to be welcoming.”

“Clothes / What they’re wearing,” Bucky and Clint blurted out at nearly the same time before glancing at one another and bumping fists.

“People wear either too much stuff or not enough, too colorful or too, what do you call it, emo,” Bucky explained.

“I get that from your and Steve's old man sensibilities,” Tony rolled his eyes and pointed at Clint. “But I can’t believe you have the nerve to look at people’s clothes when you’re decked out in purple.”

“It’s not that, though I look good in purple so hush your mouth, Metal Man,” Clint said, flapping at hand at Tony’s face, who pushed it away. “I tend to notice what people are wearing and what they’re _not_.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“You’re a pervert,” Natasha knocked him on the forehead.

“How about you?” Bruce asked Steve and Tony.

Tony didn’t answer at first, glancing at Steve, who looked back.

“Is it something gross?” Clint groaned, covering his eyes. “You two are so gross.” He ended up with toast thrown at his forehead courtesy of Tony.

Tony mumbled something.

Natasha caught that. “Height? Did you say their height?”

“HA!” Clint exclaimed, before sitting down. “Eh.”

“HA!” Bucky exclaimed instead and stopped at that. And honestly, only Steve, Thor and him had room to talk regarding height in the team and Natasha would probably kill them if they said something unflattering.

“And you?” Clint asked Steve. He paused as Tony started snickering in the background. “Nah, never mind. I know what it is.”

Bucky groaned.  “I know, right? It haunts my dreams sometimes.” He finished off the rest of his juice.

Natasha chuckled and grabbed her plate.

“Wait, how do you all know?” Steve asked, sputtering, indignant and a little red in the face.

“My friend, it is very obvious,” Thor said, chuckling greatly and standing up to bring his plate to the sink.

“With the amount of times you looked at Tony’s behind, grabbed it, talked about it, it’s kind of easy to tell.” Bruce made a face and tucked the magazine under his arm, standing up with his cup of tea. “And honestly, at this point, we all don’t want to know even more than what we already do.”

Maybe Steve’s earlier thought was wrong. Bruce was probably the one who brought that darn magazine, not Clint.

“Well, that’s the end of that game,” Clint announced, fluttering his eyelashes at them all before he dragged Bucky away. “I feel so close with you all. Yay team!”

Everyone dispersed and Thor and Natasha headed for the sink as it was their turn on dish duty.

Tony just kept snickering, not stopping even when Steve glared at him.

“What?” he asked. “I mean, they’re not wrong, Rogers. You’re such an ass man.”

“Just yours,” Steve mumbled, still a little flushed.

“And I appreciate it,” Tony said, sliding into his lap. “And you know, I’m suddenly not in the mood to go back to my workshop so…” He trailed off. “Let’s go up so you can appreciate _le booty_.”

Steve sighed, but stood up, hitching Tony up with him with his hands under his man’s… well, voluptuous behind. Tony’s eyes darkened as he hung from Steve’s arms.

“Sleep first, then sex,” Steve stressed.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Sex, then sleep, then sex some more. Chop chop, Rogers.”


End file.
